until_dawnfandomcom-20200223-history
Suzanne Daniels
Suzanne Daniels is a nurse at Blackwood Sanatorium during the events of The Inpatient. She is voiced by actress Alex Paige Fream. Appearance Suzanne is a young Asian American woman with brown eyes and long, dark brown hair worn up in a bun. Her nurse's uniform, unlike Victoria's, is a longer and fully white dress. She wears matching white shoes and a cap and has a stethoscope in one of her pockets. It could also be seen that she also wore makeup, red nail polish, dark light eye-shadow, black eye-liner and red lipstick. Personality Suzanne is very popular among the staff members at Blackwood Sanatorium. Abe White has an unreciprocated crush on her, but she dosen't shows any interest in him and ignores him whenever he tries to talk with her and David Miller is either a close friend or love interest of hers. Both get along very well and protect each other. The two try to be together many times so as not to abandon the other. She is worried about leaving Jefferson Bragg alone when she and the other survivors have to go to the chapel. She displays a naive optimism that everything will work out and tries to encourage Dr. Bragg when the survivors are in his office. Suzanne also panickes when she sees a Wendigo. She's frightened and seems genuinely bewildered about the reasons behind The Wendigos suggesting that she knew nothing about the cave-in, the miners, and the experiments conducted at the sanatorium. Suzanne is a kind person such as testing The Patient response and encourages The Patient that they can walk and will make through the incident. History Suzanne in seen in the starting in The Inpatient. She is seen coming from the Pharmacy hall. As Suzanne sees Abe she quickly changes her direction and passes by Abe and The Patient while Abe tries to talk with her in a flirty way. Suzanne dosen't glance at Abe and completely ignores him and walks past them. Later Suzanne checks on a patient in the Cell Block. Suzanne goes to report to Jefferson Bragg about the patient behaviour. When she passes through The Patient's Cell Abe is waiting for her holding a book but when he tries to talk to her she quietly walks past him and goes to Jefferson Bragg's office. After the incident with the Miner and the death of her fellow co-worker nurse Sarah Smith made Suzanne scared but she still cared on with her normal duties. When she was at the Chapel with David before the Wendigos broke out from their cells Ted tried to warn them but she and David didn't believe him. After the Miners broke out of their cells and killed all the Staff members she along with David hid together with Ted and Jefferson Bragg at the Chapel. But Jefferson insisted on going back to his office they escort him to his office except Ted who stayed at the Chapel. After meeting The Inpatient Suzanne tries to encourage Jefferson Bragg to come with them to the Chapel and will plead The Inpatient to side with her. Jefferson Bragg makes an excuse and yells at them to leave. Suzanne later asks David why Jefferson Bragg didn't come with them David says to her that he is the owner of the sanatorium that's why he won't leave. Trivia * She shares the same character model as Felicity Graves, a protagonist detective from Hidden Agenda, and the Trader Marker of Manchuria from Man of Medan. * Suzanne has the same last name of her fellow co-worker nurse Evelyn Daniels, it is unknown if they are related. * Suzanne and Abe relationship is quite similar to Hannah's and Michael. * Suzanne is the only person who dosen't interacts alot with The Patient and The Sanatorium Staff except David. * The way Wendigo kills Suzanne by tearing her abdomen is quite similar to the other nurses because most of the nurses are killed in the same manner. The Wendigos has killed every nurse by tearing their abdomen. * Suzanne and Sarah Smith‘s deaths are in the same manner because their abdomens are torn by the Wendigos. * Suzanne is the only staff member who didn't appear in any of The Inpatient's flashbacks memories. Gallery Inpatient-captura.jpg|Suzanne passes by Abe without even looking at him. the_inpatient-100100100.jpg|Suzanne ignores Abe as he tries to talk with her in a flirty way. the-inpatient_20180203132316.png|David and Suzanne in Jefferson Bragg's office. -8.png|Suzanne tries to convince Jefferson Bragg to come with them to the Chapel. Images-0.jpg|Suzanne following David. Images (1)-0.jpg|Suzanne and David looking towards at Anna. 3344133-unnamed-13.png|Ted, Anna, David and Suzanne listens to Ted's story about Wendigos. The-Inpatient-3-min-e1516971982394.jpg|Ted, David and Suzanne hears gunshots and screams. SuzanneDaniels.PNG|Suzanne tests your responses. The-inpatient-gameguin-3.jpg|Suzanne looking at The Patient. Images (10).jpg|Suzanne, David and Anna after the gunshots. maxres.jpg|Suzanne and Gordon coughs when the police releases some sort of gas. 29401526 161035087870195 6004167901018324992 n.jpg|Suzanne telling The player to come inside the elevator because a Wendigo comes if The Player waits in the hotel. Download-0.jpg|Achievement picture of Suzanne. TROP010_w100h100.PNG|Suzanne, Jefferson Bragg and Victor Achievement picture. TROP016_w100h100.PNG|David, Suzanne and Ted Achievement picture. Category:Characters in The Inpatient Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Stubs Category:Determinant Fate Category:Supporting Characters